Smile and Say See You Later
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Rukia and Renji's final night before she left with the Kuchiki Elders.


ZanpaktosInLove: Hey all it's me I am writing this fic as a request for a one-shot trade with my newest friend Hatter-Break who has shared a great amount of interests with me and I hope we remain friends for many days to come.

Smile, and Say See You Later

Rukia had disappeared from the academy unsure of how to face Renji after the interest of the Kuchiki clan in adopting her. Her eyes saddened at how oblivious he had been. 'He's an idiot but, that's part of the reason I love him. Right?'

"Hey Rukia! I thought I'd find you here!" said the very man she had been thinking about a blush tinged her cheeks as she saw Renji's muscles beneath his shirt which was wide open.

"Renji, you idiot cover up!" She covered her face never noticing the grin on his face at her reaction to seeing his body. "Aw Rukia, where's the fun in that huh? We could have a lot of fun if you'd just relax."

He reached his hand out and softly touched her neck his fingers trailing along her shoulder softly. Her breath hitched at the unfamiliar but, pleasant sensation. "Renji, what are you?" Her question cut off as he claimed her lips softly.

"Hush Rukia, just relax and enjoy how you feel right here, right now." Renji said softly in a way Rukia had never heard before. She allowed the warmth of his body protect her from the chill in the air as the wind began to blow just before sunset.

"I want you to feel good Rukia. I want you to feel cherished and know that I will show you how I feel for you." Renji whispered passionately against her ear before nipping lightly.

"Renji," Rukia paused seeing the fear of rejection but, also a glimmer of something else in his eyes, "Yes…I trust you with everything I am Renji. I have from the moment we first met that faithful day in Rukongai all those years ago."

Renji smiled brightly as he let his lips trail along her neck lightly sucking near her collarbone. His arms wrapped around her waist as he allowed his hands to travel, one touched her waist and the other to her folds.

She squirmed wanting to say stop for propriety sake but, not wanting to stop because it felt good. She moaned softly as his fingers softly parted her lips and a single tip slipped inside. Gently caressing the walls of her heated body his finger came out not wanting to get her in trouble with the elders by breaking her barrier.

'I won't do that anytime soon but, I can make her feel good one last time before she has to leave for good.' He thought as he continued to pleasure her body allowing it to shudder in his arms her groans music to his ears.

Just as Renji began to pull away Rukia grabbed his arms and said softly, "Hold me, please…" Her words hung in the air as Renji paused before returning his arms to her waist. "Why didn't you go all the way Renji?" Rukia softly inquired.

"The Kuchiki clan elders are traditional…if we were to go any further before I proved myself to them as worthy." He paused not wanting to make her angry. "They would have been furious and punished us both. I promise Rukia, when we both become soul reapers…I will rise to be a Captain. When I do I will ask for your hand." He let his brown eyes lock onto hers as the sun began to set.

"Then Rukia if you still love me and if you still want me as your husband. I will be yours from that day forward forever more." Renji stated with his voice filled with love as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled through her tears as she shared her first and last kiss with him.

He gently removed his hands from her folds as he licked them clean before wiping the tears from her face. "Let's watch the sunset tonight then tomorrow we will smile and say see you later." Renji said strongly.

"Smile and see you later…I would like that very much Renji." Rukia said as she softly smiled letting his arms continue to hold her close to his heart for just one more night.

= The Next Day =

The Kuchiki elders stood behind Rukia allowing her to say her goodbyes.

She walked up to Renji and smiled, "See you later Renji. Don't forget you will be a captain someday."

Renji grinned back before it melted into a special smile just for her, "Yeah, see you later Rukia…and do us all proud."

ZanpaktosInLove: I know this isn't as long as my usual stories but, I felt that if I tried to make it any longer it would kill the sentimental love going on. XD Hope you love it Hatter-Break


End file.
